toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Newton Wygeria
Newton Wygeria is a talented Bishokuya who works for the IGO and is famous for his completely vegetarian Full Course Menu of life. His life goal is to locate AIR, consume it, and make it the official Main Course of his Menu. Appearance Newton is a very odd looking young man. He is fairly muscular in build with pale skin, black eyes and no hair. He wears a red one piece jump suit with a hood which has two small horns and two long ears on it, ressembling a small deer-like creature. The suit opens up in the center which exposed his chest and stomach. The parts of the suit are seperated by a black "V" shaped line. He wears grey gloves and blue boots. Personality Newton is very full of himself and sees everyone as having similar problems he has. He thinks he knows everything about everything, but half the stuff he knows is all wrong. He has very high living standards for himself, and sees himself as the perfect wild beast. He is a "neat-freak", meaning he can't stand to see messes and hates getting dirty. He also has a certain diet standard; he is a vegetarian and won't eat any meat unless it's a vegetable ingredient. He is also lactose intolerant, meaning he can't eat any dairy produces. He does value respect and fair play, and is a proper gentleman. History Newton was never born with Gourmet Cells in his body. He never even knew they existed until he saw many Bishokuya using them. He tried to obtain these Cells, but failed to do so. He later became a Bishokuya himself, wandering the world in search of the perfect fruit-and-vegetable-only Full Course Menu of Life. He was successful, finding many rare ingredients, but this didn't feel very rewards. His mood was changed, however, when he heard of the Salad on Acacia's Full Course Menu: AIR. Newton swore he would find it and put it on his menu. He has been searching for it ever since. To help with his search, he joined up with the IGO. Full Course Menu * Hors d'Oeuvre - A bright, shiny onion guarded by an Alabaster Cobra. The onion is sliced and the individual rings are separated, battered and deep fried. Equipment * Drill Knuckles '- Newton owns a pair of fairly powerful weapons which he hunts with; two wrist gauntlets which shoot spike-like drills which can add to hand-to-hand combat strength, or can be launched as a lethal projectile. Abilities Hunting Method Newton doesn't posses any major powers. His most lethal weapons are his mind, body and Drill Knuckles. Offensive Abilities *'Drill Fist - Newton simply punches his target with the spinning drills on the gauntlets. **'Drill Juggling' - Newton knocks his target into the air and begins striking them with the Drill Knuckles. The drills propel his target a short distance into the air; Newton keeps his target their by performing multiple strikes with the Knuckles. *'Drill Missile' - He simply shoots the spikes off of his gauntlets like two missiles which rapidly spin, driving into the target. **'Drill Juggle + Missile' - Newton performs some Drill Juggling and finishes off with a Drill Missile (horizontal, vertical or diagonal). *'Shovel Drill' - He shoots his drill at the ground, and it digs a fairly large tunnel in the ground. This technique is useful for drilling through walls and ceilings. **'Tornado Bit' - Newton shoots a drill into the ground, making it spin like a top. The drill picks up ground contents and spins it around above itself making a twister. The force of the tornado sucks enemies in, potentially shredding them up. Trivia *His appearance is based on Gazelleman or Dik-Dik Van-Dik from Ultimate Muscle/Kinnikuman Nisei. *Leengard Ustan gave me permission to use Foemato on Newton's Full Coarse Menu. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters